


A witch or a bitch?

by SpicaM



Series: DMPC fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel as God, M/M, My First Smut, Pagan God Gabriel, Pagan Gods, Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Witch Dean Winchester summons a pagan god and ends with the messenger of said pagan god. Did we have to mention the pagan god is Loki? Well, everyone knows how it ends if Loki in involved.





	A witch or a bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever wrote, so I apologize for the bad quality.

 

-Five lizard eyes

-1 oz. of dream root

At the sight of the two last ingredients the green eyed man stop reading the ancient book y look around the house, searching.

"Where the hell I left the lizard eyes?"

The green eyed man exclaimed searching around the house looking for the jar filled with lizard eyes with a frown in his face. He was so sure he left that jar near the jar with vampire blood, but the damned thing wasn’t there.

He have been looking for this spell since Sammy told him about the last trick he heard Loki did. The hunters are near and they are going to kill them if he didn’t stop killing people. He will summon the son of a bitch and make sure he did his tricks nowhere near his little brother or himself. He will not going to let the damned pagan god continue with his tricks in his territory.

How hard is to be a man witch? If they told Dean that it wasn’t as simple as the Hansel and Gretel’s with made it look, maybe he would left the fucking book in that place. But, Sammy needed the magic and they were so good witches no one ever think to bother them.

"Gotcha"

Dean smiles when he catches the jar and took out the lizard eyes and put them in the cauldron with the dream root and start the summoning. He will have to do it very quickly and don’t mess up or he will have a very different thing here and it will be very messy.

The fire that rise from the cauldron told Dean he did it correctly. 

But the one in front of him says otherwise.

That wasn’t Loki, this man isn’t the trickster he was summoning. Can he mess up the summoning and end with something else? Hell, yes. But this kind of guy? Nah. Dean didn’t have the good luck to summon accidentally someone nice and good.

"Who the hell are you?"

Dean almost yell to the stranger. A tall and handsome stranger. Tanned skin, blue eyes and dark hair. Delicious. If Dean would want to summon someone to fuck him, that would be his first choice.

"My name is Castiel. I am a messenger of the Trickster"

Oh, that explains everything. Loki didn't want to talk with them and sends his slave in order to take the message. Cool. Dean can work with that if he only forgot how nice would be this guy in his bed.

“Well, that works. I was summoning Loki because his fucking tricks are too damn near me and my brother. If he wants to kill people, kill them far away from us. The hunters are very near here and I don’t want to deal with anyone else. The Fitzgerald guy was very easy to send away without killing him and I don’t think I will be so lucky the next time. Understood?”

See, easy and direct without trying to kill anyone and being in peace with the pagan god’s messenger.

 The pagan god, Castiel, nod one time in order to let Dean know he understood. Good. Then he was walking towards Dean. No good. Something about this god made him feel not so okay. Did he did something to Dean? Probably.

The almost smile from the god who took his chin was enough to make him feel hot. How long did he get sex? To damn long. The fingers moving around his cheekbones says a lot about the intentions of the messenger and Dean was so on board with this idea. He really want it. 

"Such a needy witch"

His voice so near his face was something he really like. He smells good, like mint and cinnamon. His eyes was so focused in him, like if they want to undress him right there and right now. Dean are not going to put a fight if the god wants to do exactly that.

Suddenly, the lips of the god are in his neck and the little whimper that escaped his mouth was a little bit needier than he would like. He almost can feel the smile in Castiel’s lips against his neck before he bit and lick him. Damn, he is going to leave a mark in his neck for the next days. How are he going to explain to his brother this?

“So, I can feel your needs, witch. Fear not, for I am going to make you feel real good. Or are you needing to be treated like a bitch instead of a witch?”

Dean’s knees were so weak right now. For a long time he wondered if he really like to be treated like a bitch or it was just his long time without sex talking and making kinky thoughts of the most normal things. He don´t keep the moans and whimpers that escaped from his lips when he hears the question of the pagan.

When did he stops being standing in front of the god? He just now realized where and how he was in front of Castiel. In his bed, naked with the dressed god above him marking his neck. Fricking gods and their fricking mojo.

Between the way the hands in his body were moving against his nipples, or how it feels the mouth in his lips, he didn´t realize when the pagan god end naked like him. The need of feeling him inside, out or around it´s too strong and he is very sure Cas did something to him to make him so needy and so horny.

When the hands were moving down and down and missing his damn cock who is needing attention, Dean was just moaning like a bitch in heat, begging the god to do something more than touching him. This pace are going to make him insane and really are going to kill him of sexual neediness.

“Such a horny bitch”

His voice is sexier than before. The god really want to fuck him and, oh yes, Dean really want to be fucked right now for the big cock he can feel against his hips. He wants to be moaning his name over and over until the god left him dirty and used. He really wants to move and prepare himself for the god and offer himself as a tribute for him to enjoy.

“You are a witch, my bitch, and you are going to prepare yourself to me like a good bitch using just your magic. Good bitches get ready for their masters and gods without the hands”

Mind reader too? Oh, man. He really is horny if that kind of thing make him harder.

Moaning a couple of times, he let the god take his hands with a little bit of pagan force and put them over his head while he keeps exploring his body like it was something precious and beautiful.

“Yes…yes”

He can moan and trying to concentrate in a spell that can help him being ready for the god. He didn’t know the magic can be used like that, but it seems it is of little matter for the god who just touch his forehead with two fingers and the spell is in his head and his mouth is reciting the spell feeling something wet and hot and empty inside him. He was ready for the god.

Cas didn´t lost time in anything and the next thing Dean knows, the god is inside him fucking him with ferocity.

“More…”

His mind was just a mess of feelings and more, more, harder, please, harder, deeper. Oh yes, like that, just more. He can feel his hands free of the pagan bind and put them around the god trying to move his hips with the god’s thrusts trying to get him deeper.

His prostate is getting all the pleasure it can get and it’s driving Dean crazy until everything goes with and he is yelling his release. The god didn´t stop until his seed is deep inside Dean. So good.

He feels so good.

He didn’t know when he fall asleep until he can feel the god out of him and his arms around his waist keeping him near.

After all, Dean got what he wanted and even more than that. This was such a good day.

 

 

Castiel, messenger of the trickster god, left the human witch after a good explanation and a promise to keep going back. He really wants to go back. That delicious witch was such a wanton thing with a little lust spell in the house.

“Hm, did you have fun, Cassie?”

His big brother’s words make him watch the trickster god who have come to receive him from his summoning with a big smile. Cas didn´t understand his need to smile like that. It only help the hunters who try to kill him angrier.

“Well, you should have tell me you put a lust spell in the house of the witch”

“And risking yours and Deano’s wraith? How about no? after all you just got laid like you want and I got a good blackmail material for the next time Deano want to keep me from killing whoever deserve it. He is really such a wanton little thing?”

His brother’s words make Castiel frown a little for a while until it came crashing to him.

That green eyes, the pure soul (even if he was a witch, his soul is so beautiful and full of light), the freckles, the strong jaw and the tan skin. All of it begging him to fuck him like a whore, like a bitch just for him. Such a delicious body and voice. He have to control a little his vessel in order to keep himself from arousing again and glare at his brother.

“You will not be bothering Dean again. He is mine”

The smile Gabriel, no, Loki, gives him is full of satisfaction and he just nod one time.

“Sure sure, keep your green eyed thing. I’m just going to search myself something more delicious to eat. Congrats, little bro. you just laid with the neediest witch in the magical community. Enjoy him”

Well, Cas is going to enjoy knowing Dean Winchester. The man-witch who start doing magic when his little brother was going to die from a sickness.


End file.
